


warmth

by lostraven



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i honestly don't know what this is, they're idiots in love that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostraven/pseuds/lostraven
Summary: izumi and leo travel together





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly the most confusing thing i've ever written but oh well i hope someone enjoys my 2am izuleo ramblings

It hadn't been one, nor only two times he'd found Leo staring intently at him.  
It's because you are beautiful, Sena!, he had predictably answered when Izumi had angrily pointed it out one day, after rehearsal.   
Leo acted like a child, throwing careless words of love at everything and everyone. When he dragged him with him that time, announcing they were going to travel together, he couldn’t help but feel happy that, even if only during that time, they were directed only at him. Sena, Sena, Sena. It was embarrassing how much he loved hearing his name, his own name, the name of the much undeserving of love Izumi Sena, coming from Leo's mouth. He wondered if the fact that Leo was a musical genius had something to do with the musicality that came from his voice, which made even something as detestable as the name of someone like him become one of things he most desired to hear.  
It was kind of a warm feeling. Leo's presence was warm. As warm as his hands were when he took Izumi's that cold evening in the hotel they'd spending the night in and gave him an even warmer smile. He had asked him not to be embarrassing, but apparently Leo had the wrong notion of what it was, as there he was, leaning his forehead against his, and there it was, even more warmth, radiating from the redhead's face when Izumi pressed his lips against his.  
Leo always ended up falling asleep on his shoulder during long bus trips. At this point, Izumi had already stopped bothering to pretend he felt like shaking him off. He enjoyed the reassurance of Leo being finally there with him, so often finding himself holding his hand firmly, as if afraid the other could vanish while he looked through the window.  
He didn't manage to put his feelings into words before, and he still couldn't. He was terrible at it. But Leo seemed to not mind it. He seemed to always have known it, and, as much as his lover's knowing look annoyed him, that put him at ease.  
When they came back, it had been eight days. It had felt good to chase Leo around, who constantly wandered around aimlessly, to let him guide him. It felt good to follow his stupid king at his will for once.  
Even considering what they had already been through together, the sound of a confession still sounded foreign coming from his mouth. The sun was already setting when Leo had gone meet him in his classroom, the vibrant, warm orange light reflecting on his locks, a loud voice echoing through an almost empty school building, wandering green eyes searching for him and a hand enthusiastically waving a piece of paper and markers. The words escaped from his mouth when he approached, for a so long time locked and hidden away; he felt alienated, and, for a moment, like Leo himself, thrown words of love. He locked eyes with him, trying to keep a determined facade, that had been totally intentional. And of course Leo wouldn't be fooled by that. Leo laughed, he laughed loudly, so loud it made Izumi angrily blurt out at him, face completely flushed, complaints and threats to throw his book at him having little effect.  
Compositions scattered all over the floor, markers rolling down under tables, and tears on his eyes, perhaps from laughter, he wanted to think.  
I know, Sena, I know.  
They were both fools.


End file.
